howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Marena / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1
"Boo to You" Marena in the pile of pumpkins.jpg Marena standing by the pile of pumpkins.jpg Unlike the true meaning of Hoogenboo.jpg Something far more dangerous.jpg After Marena has said I have seen many things.jpg Just remember you asked.jpg Marena saying the phantom fang.jpg Everyone knows that the Phantom Fang.jpg Marena about to explain the Phantom Fang is not a myth.jpg Sticky green slime.jpg Dak saying green slime.jpg A ghost Boo to You.jpg Hearing Marena say a ghost.jpg It is not a story.jpg Marena asking what Cutter said.jpg Marena saying suit yourselves.jpg Marena buying fish.jpg Marena comparing fish.jpg Marena reacting to Leyla touching her.jpg Now you give me a pair of.jpg I'm sorry but I can't.jpg But Burple here, he is sensitive.jpg Leyla saying he really believes you.jpg The Phantom Fang is very real.jpg But you asked for the truth.jpg It fears only one thing the light.jpg Phantom Fang is nowhere near here.jpg That red eyed demon wouldn't dare.jpg Marena having hit the shield that was thrown.jpg I told you the Phantom Fang was real.jpg I don't think this guy is like most dragons.jpg Several barrels headed towards Marena and the Rescue Riders.jpg Burple questioning about getting fire restarted.jpg I will help the purple one.jpg Burple and Marena starting a new fire.jpg Any luck with the fire.jpg It's just too wet with paint.jpg Get back in the fight.jpg They don't stand a chance up there.jpg All the Villagers coming out with the Phantom Fang gone.jpg Marena saying The Phantom Fang was real.jpg Marena saying but I was right.jpg He saved the whole town.jpg Marena say oh fantastic Boo to You.jpg Dragons are afraid of Eels.jpg Biggest I have ever seen.jpg They broke through my ship's hull like it was.jpg Marena saying I swam for it.jpg With their terrible razor.jpg Marena saying getting closer.jpg Cutter having jumped at Burple saying Boo.jpg Everybody laughing at what just happened.jpg Not so scare proof after all.jpg To be sorted in RRSneakPeek2-Marena1.jpeg|In "Boo to You" RRSneakPeek2-Marena2.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Marena3.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Marena4.jpeg "Heavy Metal" HM - Marena seieing the Belzium Bolder.jpg HM - Marena's house saved.jpg HM - Leyla and Summer headed by Marena's house.jpg "Sick Day" Marena having come up behind Leyla and Summer.jpg Leyla saying yes to Marena's question.jpg Marena saying ha Sick Day.jpg After Marena says I could tell you some stories.jpg Marena starting to tell a story about the dreaded dragon flu.jpg Bam an entire Village flooded.jpg The dragon was okay, right Sick Day.jpg Do you think you could maybe, Sick Day.jpg Here is the bad news.jpg Marena saying worse Sick Day.jpg Lose their ability to fly.jpg Never fear, Rescue Riders.jpg Do you not believe me Sick Day.jpg Marena starting to warn Leyla and Summer.jpg There are Eels Sick Day.jpg I suppose you could hope your friends get better.jpg Rest of their lives Sick Day.jpg That's the dreaded dragon flu for you.jpg "Grumblegard, Part 1" Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 61.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 65.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 66.jpg Marena / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1 Marena / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1